Money Can't Buy My Heart
by Yumi2
Summary: She was smart. She was athletic. She was down to earth. She was beautiful. She was everything he could ever imagine. Everything but his.
1. The New Girl

_**Rule #1: A Kadic student should know how-and when-to be aggressive **_

* * *

The joyful small raven haired girl smiled and ran over to hug her mom. She giggled loudly as she jumped waiting to be picked up, as her father finally wrapped his arms around her. As soon as she felt a drop of happiness she remembered what her mother had told her that morning as she awoke.

A tear filled in her eye.

"Mommy I don't want you to go." Cried the 7-year old hoping they would stay.

"I know honey, but it's only for a little while." Her dad said and rubbed the top of her head making a small opening of a smile appear across face.

Her mom put on her coat and her dad took both of the rolling luggage bags hand in hand.

The small girl waved as her mother opened the front door letting the bright sunshine let itself in. Her tear-streaked face still smiled as the two people she loved so much walked away from her.

Her mother bent down to her level and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Bye Bye sweetie, we'll be home soon." She said smiling and closed the door behind her.

It was a moment that would be cherished forever.

Yumi laid on her stiff bed, the lamp on her desk giving her the only light there was. She would remember that day forever. Sometimes it reminded her of good times, and others it haunted her.

She held on to the ice cold necklace around her neck. Its touch made her shiver, but holding it always made her feel hope. It was a memory she had with her parents, but this one was so important, and she knew why.

It was the last memory she had with her parents, and she would always think about it, knowing that she would never have anymore. The time between then and now, had lead to moving place to place with foster parents. Starting from the time her parents had died, she had been shipped off to her aunts and uncles, the closest thing to her parents. Within the two years there, she had finally been rescued from that hell like place, and her uncle had been sent to a place he belonged after the abuse he had gave her.

When she was finally released from what seemed like a prison before, she finally had been sent to live with her grandfather. That way while she could keep him company and help him with the hard labor chores, in return he would give her food and a place to live. He had treated her kindly, and had great advice for everything, and his wise cultured ways had inspired her. But as time itself got farther, he had given out, and she was forced this time to move again.

With no say in the matter, the next time she was not given to anyone in the family, but to people who she had never met before who wanted a daughter. But within a month or two there, they had called her but useless and not the kind of daughter they were looking for.

About two years without any parents whatsoever, she spent the time in a foster shelter with other kids of her kind. It wasn't the best place ever, but it was better than having someone who would make her be apart of their family. After time there, a husband and wife had also wanted a daughter because they did not have one of their own. Instead they were rather fond of Yumi, and decided to adopt her as their own. They were very wealthy, and after about a year and a half of being their daughter she had learned to trust them and they had cared much about her. But they wanted their daughter to have a better education, so indeed they sent her to one of the very best schools they had known of.

Now she was already 15, and she was in a school in France far from home and had to go through her first day. Another first appearance she would have to make again after years of doing it before. She liked her new family, they had money, they treated her nicely, but now that she finally started to like them they had made her leave. Maybe this school would be nice, that she didn't know. But sooner or later she would find out. Yumi got up from her bed and reached into her bag and pulled out her phone.

Her phone read 7:01, she sighed. It meant she would already have to get ready for school, not even arriving at this school even twelve hours ago. But she had missed dinner last night and felt rather hungry now.

She opened up her closet and looked at some of the clothes she had already hung up. She didn't really like any of the new clothes her foster parents had given her for the trip but she pulled out something to wear anyways.

She rapped her white robe around her pajamas and grabbed her clothes she was going to put on along with a map of the school so she would be sure to lead her self in the right direction.

She led herself out into the hallway and shut and locked the door of her new room behind her. She took out her map, and was surprised to notice how big the school was. She turned the map upside down realizing it was not facing the right way and tried again to find her destination. She browsed the paper coming to the first word she saw that seemed to give her a hint of where she was going.

"Aha.showers!" She said allowed, and continued down the hall. When she turned the corner to her right, she saw the door that was suppose to lead to the showers.

She walked up to the door and opened to door and walked in. It was the showers alright. But she was soon accompanied by a few shouts and yells. She gasped and quickly shut the door. She sighed and leaned against the door and wondered why she had been so stupid.

But when a person opened the door she almost fell backwards but they pushed her back up. There stood two boys, both tall, one with a brown short hair, and the other blonde with a purple blotch and his hair sticking up.

They were both cute, but she kind of liked the brown hair and his dark brown eyes, but that didn't matter right now. The worst part was they were both in nothing but towels at their hips. They both eyed me and the brown haired one said,

"I think your looking for the girls showers."

"Uh.yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm new here." She said.

"Then I think your looking for the one downs stairs. This ones the boys."

"Oh.sorry, thanks."

"No problem." He said and walked away with his friend.

Her first day at school and she had already made a complete fool of herself. After finally getting downstairs and taking a shower in the right shower room, she took a cold shower to try and wake her up. She walked back to her room and unlocked the door, entered and slipped on her clothes.

She put on a black tank top she had found earlier, jeans, and black flip flops. She pulled her hair back into a bun and grabbed her book bag. She looked at her schedule. But it said nothing about breakfast.

She tried to remember what Mr. Delmas said when she arrived. She figured it was at eight. She picked up her map and saw the cafeteria was straight downstairs. She opened her door and left once again and made her way to the lunch room.

When she finally got outside, she found it.

"I think this is it." She said opening the door.

It was. But it was huge. You could hear screaming and shouting from some kids, some were on the table, and some boys could be seen throwing food at each other. 'So much for this school being full of quiet snobby kids with rich mommy's and daddies.' She thought.

She pulled herself through the large hyper students and went over to the lunch line, grabbed a tray and had the lunch lady give her some food. It was pancakes and bacon. She turned around and looked for a place to sit. Every seat in the whole lunch table was just about taken. She walked over to a table with black and chains, and assumed they were Goth. They all looked up and stared at her. She backed up quickly.

She liked the color black, just not enough to be Goth. She looked around for another place but couldn't find one she would mind sitting at. Then a girl tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see two girls, one with pink hair and the other with dark brown.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" She asked and Yumi nodded.

"I'm Aelita and this is my friend Sam."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, here come sit down."

The Sam girl said and lead me to which seemed like the longest table in the room.

"If you want to be popular, stay with us. If you want to be a wanna be and act like you are hang with her." They said pointing to girl.

"That's Sissy Delmas." Sam said, "Her dad is the principle so she thinks she can do what ever she wants, but she can't."

"Oh.well who are they?" Yumi said pointing to the two boys she had seen earlier. Sam burst out laughing, and so did Aelita, then they saw the blank stare on Yumi's face and stopped.

"Wait your serious?" Sam asked. "Well I haven't been here too long as you can see."

"That's Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia. The most popular guys. The best thing to ever hit this school." Sam explained.

"Especially Odd." Sam sighed. "Don't get too caught up in them though. Every other girl in this school is. Ulrich is practically a legend." Aelita told her.

'Ulrich Stern.' Yumi thought. She liked that name. But her grades were far more important than some boy. Especially one she had just met. Plus he seemed a little stuck up. Aelita noticed Yumi staring at Ulrich clear across the table.

"Don't get too caught in those brown eyes. He's got a girlfriend. Besides, Ulrich is the playboy of the century, no new kid can top him."

Yumi knew she was right. So she finished her food, and walked off with the girls to get ready for gym class.

"Okay class!" The teacher yelled. "Material Arts is a very important task to learn! Now that we all know the basic steps, I want you to all to use those when you fight. But Ulrich, we all know what you're capable of so please try and make it easy for others" Ulrich smiled.

"K coach." Ulrich was first, and by the next 10 people he was still in the game.

Yumi's POV

I was the first girl in line, and I was finally next to compete and Ulrich was still the one to beat.

"Ok, Ulrich your time is over, time for it to be girl versus girl so they have some chance." Jim ordered.

"No, its ok." I said. "Huh?" Jim said confused.

"I'll fight him." I said walking up to him and bowing. "Very well then." Jim said. "Stand in position…and strike…" Ulrich did his move first, he did a kick so fast that no one could have seen it coming.

But to Ulrich's surprise, I did. I moved aside, so he missed me, grabbed one of his arms from him and flipped him over. In shock he didn't do anything, and Jim counted to three.

It was simple.

And they called him a legend.

Normal POV

Everyone was in just as much shock to know Ulrich had been beaten. By a girl! "Wow, well I guess that makes Yumi the winner?" Jim said still not sure.

Ulrich got up and shook it off. "Nice try." Yumi said offering him a hand but he walked off and didn't take it. Yumi was disgusted by his rudeness but was happy when Sam and Aelita happily came over and congratulated her. Gym class had been a snap, she just needed to get the rest of her classes.

Ulrich on the other hand was still surprised a girl had beaten him. No one had done that before. Esspecially a girl! His girlfriend Emily came over to make sure he was okay and her usually ways of treating him like a king and following him around 24/7. But now he wasn't in the mood to talk to her, he needed his space.

'Who did the new girl think she was?'

Needless to say Yumi would be a name on his mind for a while.

* * *


	2. Ulrich?

**_ Rule#2: A Kadic Student should never turn down a bet - Even if it means dating Sissy

* * *

_**Aelita and Sam made sure to sit next to Yumi in the classes they had together. Chemistry was the only class that they didn't have together, and I class that Ulrich did. 

Ulrich was still holding a grudge about gym class earlier but just let it slid for a while.

Ulrich and his friend Odd sat in the very last table in the room concidering this wasn't the easiest class they had.

Ulrich decided to bring up the subject of Yumi, which made it a good thing she sat in the very front of the room.

"Odd, what do you know about the new girl?"

"Nothing." He said. "Besides the fact that she beat you in your best class."

"Hey, I was playing easy because she was a girl, I didn't know she was going to do that well. Next time she won't even stand a chance."

"Sure buddy. She is kind of hot though. Don't you agree? I think I'm going to ask her out, that is unless you steal her first, but she doesn't look like your type."

"Girl is my type. She would be way too easy." Ulrich explained.

Theo walked up to their table hearing somewhat of their conversation.

"What, Ulrich thinks he can swipe himself another girl again?" He asked putting his elbows down and leaning on the table.

"Yep. But he couldn't even if he wanted to. He's already dating Emily."

"Emily? I dumped her this morning. She's still crying about it. She kept following me around all the time. If I friggin' went to the bathroom, she was practically in tears wondering where I'd been! Emily and I are over. She's my new project." He said turning in the direction of Yumi.

"Again, you know this will work because why?" Theo asked.

"Because I've dated every girl in the school besides my two friends Sam and Aelita. I think I can manage."

"True. I was thinking of asking out Sam anyways. Now that I know she's never dated you, it makes it a better possibility." Odd said. "Wait, how come Theo gets all these girls. He never does anything."

"Of course I do. Ulrich gets a girl, dumps her, then I go and be prince charming and tell her how he was stupid and he doesn't disserve her."

"You manipulate them?! Man you're sick." Odd said shoving him."

"Yeah, but you're the one without a girlfriend." Theo reminded Odd.

"Same with you! And Ulrich too."

"Yeah, but I agree. Yumi is pretty hot. Once Ulrich dumps her I get her for myself."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Ulrich said sarcastically. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Theo said.

"Are you saying you want to make a bet?" Ulrich said up for the challenge.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Fine. Money I've got. Winner gets a thousand for getting Yumi. Loser has to go out with Sissy for a week, plus streak through the school cafeteria."

"You got yourself a deal." Theo said and happily reached out his arm so Ulrich could shake on it.

"You know what, I think I am going to give myself a little head start." Ulrich grinned.

He walked up to the front of the class and took the empty seat next to Yumi, while the teacher went out of the class room the fetch the supplies for the lab they were doing.

Yumi didn't even bother to look up from her book.

"Hey. It's Yumi right."

Yumi looked up. "Oh yes, and let me guess, Ulrich Stern. The legend guy. I've herd much about you."

"And what exactly was it that you herd?"

"Just the basics. You're a self-centered jerk, with no soul, no heart, or compassion for others." Yumi smirked.

"Ah, you were also a sore loser when I won. But from every girl in this school I've herd you are a good kisser. If that helps."

Ulrich smirked at the last comment.

"Well the last one is true. But the rest I'm pretty sure aren't. Sure, I've had a few girlfriends in the past that didn't work out. But I mean you know how that goes."

"Actually no I don't. I'm sure my step-father wouldn't want me hanging around a boy like you either."

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"As much as sitting next to you and talking is, did you actually want to say something?"

Ulrich pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "My friend is having this huge party." He handed the paper to her. "Address is right there. I wouldn't mind seeing you there."

Just then the bell rang.

Yumi grabbed her books and the piece of paper. "I see. Well I don't want to waste your time, but there is a slim chance of me showing up."

Yumi walked out of the classroom and left the rejected boy behind.

Waiting for her, just as she hoped was Aelita and Sam. The two girls skipped up to her with grins spread across their faces.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Didn't you hear?" Sam asked, wondering how she couldn't have.

"Uh, I guess not." she shrugged.

"There is this huge party going on tonight. Everyone is going to be there." Aelita stated.

"Oh, that. I herd. I'm not going, sounds pointless. Just another stupid reason for teens to get together and get drunk. Not my idea of fun." She hugged her books close to her chest and made an attempt to get to her dorm room.

She failed.

"What do you mean you are not coming? If you don't come, your rep is in the toilet, not to mention, every single guy in the school will be there. That's enough time so you can start some ground work." Sam said jumping in front of her.

Yumi laughed. "What ground work? I haven't even caught up with all my homework yet. Let alone do I want some drooling guy hanging over me, following me around everywhere I go."

"You make having a boyfriend sound like a bad thing." Aelita couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It is a bad thing." Yumi said slowly to make sure it processed correctly through their minds.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to this party whether you like it or not."

Yumi groaned.

"It will be fun." Aelita cheered.

"Plus I'm not going anywhere you aren't, and I am going to this party. Odd is going to be there."

Yumi let out a choke of laughter. "I knew you liked him!"

"Do not!" Sam defended. "I just want to talk to him."

"About what then?" Yumi smiled.

"About…the project…due…that you don't know about…"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Ok, I like him! But so what, at least I'm not obsessed with Jeremie."

"Sam!!" Aelita yelled. "I'm not obsessed, I think he's cute."

"Ok, ok. If you guys stop talking about guys till I at least get to my dorm, I will go."

"Consider it done!" Sam said and Aelita nodded in agreement.

"It will give you time to ask Ulrich out." Aelita said.

"Uh, no. No. And still no. Please, there will be over a thousand people there after how fast the word of this party is spreading. Not only will I ever see Ulrich out of all those people, but I will be a wall flower the whole time."

"But he broke up with Emily!! It's I sign I'm telling you. New girl comes, Ulrich breaks up with girlfriend. I would normally tell you to stay away from him, but a boyfriend might do you some good. Let alone to talk to a boy at all."

"Oh yeah, more like a sign from hell. I'm serious guys. Ulrich wont see me at the party I'm sure of it. And after what I told him, he wont be looking for me either."

"Yeah, yeah. If he talked to you, then he will be looking." Sam said.

"I promise, Ulrich and I won't even set eyes on each other at that party. And that is a fact." Yumi stated strongly.

Later did she know her promise would be broken.

---

**_Sorry I don't really have time to update anymore! Sorry I have been making you guys wait. This chapter is dedicated to Pinki84297 for making me update this story. I will try to update sooner since Monday is my last day of school!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**-YuMi2**


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

**_Rule #3: A Kadic student should resist temptation...Especially if temptation is Ulrich Stern_**

* * *

Yumi was suddenly covered in dirt, as she met face to face with the ground. Her head was throbbing so bad she feared to pull herself back up just to be greeted again by the uncontrollable spinning her head had brought her. 

Where the heck was she and how did she get here?

Before she could think hard enough her thoughts were invaded by the sound of footsteps that were also engulfed by the darkness. For a second she thought maybe she had died, or furthermore was on the verge of dying.

Was this really what heaven looked like? Was God on his way to punish her?

The taping noise stopped and she looked up at what appeared to be the silhouette of a boy, only to be hypnotized by the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. Eyes she had only seen once before.

To her luck, the one time she had wished she was wrong, she was completely correct.

At this point and time she realized fate was out to get her.

No this wasn't heaven…this, was hell.

* * *

6 Hours earlier 

"Of all places, why did you bring me here?" Yumi whined.

"Where else would we bring you?" Aelita raised an eyebrow. "The mall is perfect for everything."

Out of the corner of Yumi's eye, she could see shops upon shops, that for a second it almost seemed endless.

She had almost been trampled several times just for trying to take a step forward, struggling to keep up with Aelita and Sam.

She would have defiantly settled for any other place than here. It was so cramped by upbeat teenagers, shopping mothers, and determined sales men.

Not to mention she felt so out of place hiding in her black hoodie. Everyone around her looked so clean and polished it was amazing. A large amount of people appeared to be wearing Abercrombie and Fitch to Aeropostal.

The further she walked the more she saw Gucci sunglasses and cell phones with people which could easily be compared to a Barbie and Ken lifestyle. They probably had it all.

She always knew there where kids out there like this, but never did she think she would be surrounded by them, let alone her new best friends would turn out to be like them.

Yumi nervously slid her hands in her pockets, wishing she could just melt away.

"Erm…I thought you said the party didn't start for another 2 hours?"

"Another 2 hours!?!" Aelita turned to her as if she was amazed by her question.

"This is short, especially for us." Sam explained. "That means we only have an hour and a half to find your outfit along with our own."

"Since when does it take 2 hours to get there?" Aelita asked.

"You want to get there on time don't you?"

"Well a late arrival is always nice, I mean, people notice you more." Aelita suggested.

"True."

Yumi tried her best listening to them go on and on, but found it quiet difficult since they had stopped in the middle of where people where trying to walk.

"Okay!" Yumi exclaimed after she got shoved in the side for the third time.

"Let's just walk, okay!? I get it now. I just don't get what the big deal is about this stupid party..." She went on.

They finally entered a dress store and Sam and Aelita eagerly jumped to look through the racks.

"What do you mean a stupid party? This is the party before soccer tryouts. This is not as big as the party before I rivalry game I must say, but it still is important if you want to get noticed." Aelita said as if it was a strain to have to explain this to a newbie.

Aelita pulled out a green dress and handed it to her.

"There. It looks like your color. Go try it on."

Yumi went into the dressing room and made sure she was careful with the delicate fabric. She caught a glimpse of the price tag.

1,000 dollars!?!?! She could defiantly afford it, but that was beside the point.

"Okay you are defiantly buying that." Aelita said when she walked out of the dressing room.

Yumi was now wearing a silk green dress that tied in the back and flared out at her hips and stopped at her mid thigh. It was hard to believe that it fit so perfectly and the material hugged against her skin.

It was a nice dress alright. But it wasn't her.

Aelita smiled as if she was satisfied by her good taste.

"I thought you said this was a casual party?" She glared at her two friends.

"It is." Sam said.

"Just not for you…" Aelita finished.

Yumi tried her best to fight the urge to roll her eyes right then and there.

"Kill me…" She groaned, burying her face in her palms.

This new Yumi would take a little getting used to.

And to think, the party hadn't even begun yet…

* * *

"She better show up." Ulrich complained to his best friend. 

Everything was set up, and the party would be perfect just as he planned. There was just one problem.

The girl.

"Dude she's going to show up alright. Who could resist _The_ Almightily Ulrich Stern?" Odd snickered.

Ulrich shoved Odd in the shoulder.

"This isn't funny." He stated

It was 9:05 and the place was already packed.

"What ever happened to playing hard to get?" Odd asked.

"Yeah Odd. Well she's…different. I haven't gotten to her yet. It requires me making the first move."

Odd threw his hands up in defeat and plopped down on the couch.

"Whatever, you're the man. Just watch out for Theo."

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh. As if _he_ was a real challenge.

Ulrich felt a tug on his shirt and turned around.

And of course it had to be Emily.

"Ulrich sweetie please…we need to talk." She begged.

"About what? We are O-V-E-R!" he said slowly.

"But why!" She said her face turning a purplish color.

"This is bull shit Emily. Leave now!"

"Can we please just sit down and talk about this!" Her voice squeaked.

"There is nothing to talk about!" Ulrich rolled his eyes. When would this woman leave him alone?

"Is this because of the sex!?" She yelled causing a few heads to turn.

Ulrich glared at the few people causing them to quickly turn their eyes back to what they were previously doing.

"What sex? Oh god no!"

Odd sat happily on the couch, enjoying every bit of this.

"Emily it's not like that so please leave."

"It is like that!!! And you know it! You practically did every girl in school besides me!!" She screamed tears pouring down her face.

'God why!?! WHY!! What have I done to disserve this?' Was all Ulrich could think.

He let out a big sigh.

"Fine." He said grabbing Emily and heading upstairs.

Talking to Emily wouldn't be fun, but anything just to shut her up.

* * *

They were here. 

Yumi was standing on the door mat with the door wide open. Already she could see lots of people. Aelita and Sam stood right behind her probably waiting for her to enter the house already.

She figured there was no other way to go, but forward.

Yumi's mouth almost dropped open when she entered inside.

Just his living room was ballroom size. Or maybe this had been a ballroom itself. How was she supposed to know?

Above her head there hovered a crystal that hung from the double-height ceiling.

She had seen nothing like it except for at her new home. And even though she had been living there, she still had not encountered every room.

The rooms were filled with beautiful furniture that looked like it had probably been worth more than her previous homes.

She tried to take in the beautiful home, some of which couldn't even be seen because of the stupid teens and the scattered beer and soda cans.

There was a DJ and lights coming from every direction she thought she might go blind. And with all the screaming voices and blasting music, she as well thought she might go deaf.

"Oh my god! There's Odd!" Sam squealed as she pointed in the area of the pointy blonde and purple hair.

"Wow…you've got it bad." Aelita said. Yumi couldn't help but laugh at Sam's excitement.

Sam mouthed a, wish me luck, and then walked over to greet Odd, who seemed to be excited by her presence.

"Um, yeah Yumi. I think I'm gonna go for a bit."

"For what!?! You can't leave me!" She protested.

"Just for a bit." She said turning in the other direction. "I just want to talk to Jeremie."

"Aelita you can't leave me here! Not like this, in this stupid dress at this stupid party!"

"Sorry." Aelita quickly said then sprinted off.

"And how am I supposed to walk in these!!!!" She yelled pointing to her aching feet.

Some party.

If she hadn't felt awkward before, she knew she did now.

She leaned on the nearest wall, hoping that maybe if she stood there long enough, she would blend into it and nobody would notice here.

But they did.

A random guy had walked up to her.

"So, I heard your name is Yumi, right?"

'Oh yes, he was the king of flirting.' She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Yeah…" She answered dully.

"What are you doing here on the wall? It's a party. How about we say you and me have a little fun?" He rested his arm on her shoulder.

Four guys who looked to be his friends were cracking up behind him.

How bad she wanted to slap the smirks right off their faces, and would have in a second if she didn't want to make a scene.

"Oh really?"

She took the heal of her shoe and jammed it into his foot.

He howled in pain and grabbed his foot.

"The hell?! Bitch!!" he said about to show her she was going to regret that.

"Whoa." A male voice interrupted.

Someone pushed the guy away who was invading her space. 'Thank god' she thought.

"Go drink somewhere else." He told them and they quickly shooed.

"Are you okay?" He asked offering her a hand. She didn't take it. Why would she need it? She was clearly standing if he hadn't noticed.

"I'm fine, thank you." Yumi said flattening out the wrinkles at the bottom of her dress and walked in the opposite direction, having no idea where that would be.

"Hey, I don't bite." He said. "Why don't you just sit down, and I'll make sure no one will bother you." If he was trying to charm her, he failed miserably.

She tried to resist holding in her sigh and sat down on a high chair.

"I'm Theo." He said reaching out his hand.

She waited a moment then slowly reached out her hand and shook his.

"Yumi." She said. "Yumi Ishiyama."

"Ah, the new girl?" She nodded.

"I've heard so much about you already."

"Well hopefully you haven't heard too much." Literally. It was like what? Her 2nd day here?

"Well you know. Just about you being the next Jackie Chan, you were raised in the circus, and has been in jail more than 3 times. The usual."

Yumi laughed.

"Well your school is certainly...something." She said for lack of a better word.

He laughed and handed her a drink.

She stopped herself before drinking some, noticing it reeked of alcohol.

"Um…what's in this?" She questioned.

"Don't worry, its not too strong." He said and she sipped out of her cup a bit. She didn't want to seem like a loser. She also didn't want to confess that she had never had anything with alcohol before.

They talked for a bit more, and before she knew it, she had finished off her whole cup.

"You want another?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She said. "But yeah that was SO funny." She said laughing really loud and couldn't help but to giggle afterwards. She wavered in her chair while saying a few more things Theo couldn't quiet catch.

"You know I totally had this one time where…" She then started tilting herself farther back. She fell off the back of the chair, but Theo was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Whee.." she said between giggles while he still tried to keep her up.

The music in the background was the only thing that seemed to catch Yumi's attention.

"What?" Theo asked, when she again mumbled something he couldn't quiet understand.

"Oh my god. Do you know how to dance?" She repeated. "We should. Here I'll show you."

She pushed herself off of Theo and nearly tripped over herself again.

Theo quickly grabbed her. "Whoa lets take it easy." She wrapped her arms around Theo's neck to keep herself up and giggled even more.

She didn't even know this guy. She mentally slapped herself. 'Stop it! Stop it right now!!' She screamed in her head.

Her body still continued to argue with her thoughts.

What was wrong her?

* * *

Ulrich had finally walked down stairs and was finally in what was supposed to be _his_ party. 

He had finally escaped and was done with Emily. Well at least for now that is.

He caught up with Odd, who this time was accompanied by Sam on the couch.

"Hey Sam, you brought Yumi right?" "Yeah." She replied. "She was over there when I left, so try looking over there."

Ulrich took her advice and went the way she had told him to find Yumi. How exactly was he supposed to find one girl with all these people in the way?

Finally he had spotted her.

There stood Yumi with Theo, all over him. Literally. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms around her side.

They hadn't even known each other for a day.

"I can't believe it." Ulrich thought allowed.

He was pulling an Ulrich Stern.

* * *

"Theo sweetie." She pushed herself off him and took a minute to regain her balance. 

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She struggled to say without laughing. She started walking off.

"That's fine." He said.

She walked off almost hitting another wall hoping to find a bathroom soon.

Yumi noticed the house front door open and stumbled over to it.

She brought herself over to the bottom step outside and sat on it. The night air had smelled so good.

Being here made her feel like she was a kid and she used to play outside of her house until it got dark and her parents called her in the house. Their house.

She got up and circled around the house's lawn.

This kid was so damn lucky. He had it all. He had his house. Money. A school. But most importantly, his parents. But none of it really mattered to her. The only thing she seemed to be jealous of was his parents. If she wanted to, she could get everything else, but of course it was the thing she wanted that she couldn't have.

In frustration she went to kick a rock a rock, but missed and lost her balance and fell face down to the ground.

Fantastic.

* * *

Ulrich needed to relax. 

For some reason his thoughts scattered all over the place.

He'd lost this stupid girl and this stupid bet. Now he was going to have to streak through the cafeteria. But the worst was, he was going to have to date Sissy.

He shivered at the thought of even having that thing touch him. It would be like having the twilight zone come to life.

If Emily hadn't gotten in the way he wouldn't even have this problem.

Ulrich sat down on his porch bench and buried his head in his hands.

He was finally alone. It was like he hardly was anymore. Out here he could escape everyone and everything.

At least for a bit.

He heard a ruffling sound in the bushes which immediately caused him to stand up.

"Hello…" He asked.

Silence.

He was probably imagining things.

The ruffling started up again, accompanied by a few mumbles and a groan.

Ulrich sprinted off, curious to see where all the noise was coming from.

He ventured through his front yard, until he found someone laying on the ground.

It was a girl.

When he reached her he saw two brown eyes looking straight up at him.

It wasn't just any girl.

"Yumi?" He asked.

Yumi frowned and groaned, wishing she would die.

"Anyone but you…" She started.

He helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Whatever. I'm fine. I just had a little to much to drink."

She was covered in dirt from head to toe.

"Here let me help…" He walked her over to his porch bench and sat her down.

She tightly clutched the bench to keep her up straight and glared at him angrily.

"Oh your welcome." He said.

"I didn't ask for your help!" She shot back. "Seriously, shouldn't you be making out with someone, or getting drunk…or…or taking someone else's virginity away!! Something else a rich boy would do…"

"First of all I'm not even like that!"

"Oh really now! You get everything you want. Parents, money, girls. We wouldn't want you to strain your perfect little fingers!"

He glared back. "What do you have against me?! You don't even know me! I know I have it all, but I don't want it! Everyone expects me to be something I'm not. I can't even remember the last time I've seen my mother and father in the same room together! She's always busy, he's always away…" He sighed. "Just let it go."

He was right. She didn't know him.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "I didn't know…"

"Yeah well hardly anyone does…" he slunk back in the bench. "And what about you?"

"Not much. I lost my parents in a car crash when I was seven, ever since then I've been moved from foster parent to foster parent. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I'm just, I guess…jealous."

He turned to her. "…I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm not the one to be jealous of."

"Yeah…" She looked down.

She shivered slightly as the cold breeze brushed against her skin.

"Here." He unzipped his jacket and put it over her.

Her head hurt so bad, but she felt so comfortable with his arm still around her. She expected it to leave her body in a second or too, but it didn't. It stayed.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, and felt like melting.

It was probably the alcohol getting to her again. Or was it?

Perhaps, he was different…

She rested her hand on his chest and leaned in to kiss him.

Surprisingly she felt his warm finger press against her cold lips. She opened her eyes.

Was he stopping her?

She looked deep into his eyes, hoping there was a hint of something. At least to get a hint of his thoughts.

She couldn't tell.

He looked back into her eyes.

Before she could reflect more on what had happened, she slowly felt light headed and closed her eyes again.

She passed out in his arms.

Ulrich looked at her. What had he done?

He kept his arm around her. He wondered how was he going to get her back to her dorm like this?

She had wanted him, and he had refused.

Everything in his body had the urge to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her… to make her his.

But something had told him no.

It wasn't right to take advantage of her like this.

But why did he care?

He wouldn't make his move.

Not yet.

* * *

End of chapter 3! Whew. This chapter was dedicated to **_LonelyDreamer27_** for making me want to update! **Thanx!!!**

So here's whats next...

Things are heating up between Ulrich and Yumi I must say...but how did he get her home? Did he get her home? Did she stay at his place? Will rumors start spreading in every direction...?!?!

Hard to say...

But its not all a happy ending...

**Review** and tell me what you think

_I WILL RETURN!!!_

**-YuMi2-**


End file.
